Christina Shion
Maybe you're looking for IchokaSuzumi666's (abandoned) OC: Christina Hibi? : Christina Shion is a Human/Magical Girl from the Magical Molly! Reboot continuity family. A brave & confident girl with a strong sense of justice, Christina Shion 'aspires to become a police just like her father, and she is a ''very strict follower of the usual police rules. She also had a(n occasional) feud with Alice Nachelle, the young schoolgirl outlaw who is also a Magical Girl. Although Christina had stopped/captured Alice, she will probably give her another chance (But hey, Alice may have been abused Magic, but she didn't really kill anyone.)...only to make sure that Alice is properly lectured. She is also referred to as '''Claire, much to her dismay (until she uses it as her moniker).Magica Quartlet's Magical Molly! She was one of the members of Kyra Kanade's team. After Kyra's MIA, she took over as deputy leader,Raven: Half-Human, Half-Witch and sometimes substitute her if she's unavailable.Magical Molly! THE GAME Weapons/Abilities * Kajiuria System - After being assimilated with the system, Christina can use Magic Abilities. *"Full Boost" - Christina can increase her magic's attack strength. However, due to the potential risk of overriding the system, Christina would get killed if she further increases her Magic's strength. Weapons *Pistol - Christina's main weapons. An Aima-type weapon. *Telescopic Stun Gun - One of Christina's melee weapons. Other *Shield - Christina can defend herself with a barrier, which is shaped like a Bulletproof Ballistic Shield. *Cuffs - Christina can summon a huge pair of cuffs to trap two (or one if they had huge hands) enemies. Trivia/Notes *Voice Actor: **'Karen Strassman' (English, all media) **'Ayako Kawasumi' (Japanese, all media) *Her name, Shion, is a namesake of her Suzune Magica counterpart's name. *Like her Suzune Magica counterpart: **She is a Police Magical Girl. **Her main weapons are pistols. **She usually lectures Alice. *Unlike her Suzune Magica counterpart: **She had included additional (police-type) weapons, which her original counterpart didn't have. **Her father isn't an author of children's picture books, instead, he's a policeman. **Instead of making a wish for her father's sake, she wanted to be a policewoman after she grew up. *Unconfirmed: **She may or may not have the power to cancel out Magical Girl's effects. *A mini-skirt (which is from the Policewoman's Uniform) is added on her bottom part. *Her nickname: Claire, is somehow a reference of a character in the same name from the Resident Evil series. *Her codename: "Magical Police", is a nod to a tag from pixiv: "魔法警察ちさと☆マギカ (Vigilum Magi Chisato Magica)". *Christina's Japanese voice is reminiscent to Arturia/Saber's, which Ayako Kawasumi previously voiced. *Her English VA: Karen Strassman, also voiced Kazuko Saotome from Puella Magi Madoka Magica and Susan Kazuko from the ''Magical Molly! Reboot ''Series. *Her name is pronounced as "Shy-on" in the English dub. Foreign names *クリスティーナ·詩音 (Kurisutīna· Shion) References See also *Comparison:Chisato Shion VS Christina Shion Category:Fan Puella Magi Category:Weapon User: Pistol Category:Weapon User: Gun Category:Magical Molly! Reboot continuity Category:Magical Molly! Reboot continuity characters Category:Females Category:Magical Molly! THE GAME characters Category:Magical Molly! Shorts characters Category:Kyra Kanade's Team members Category:Kajiuria System Users Category:Fan Characters Category:Puella Magi